


long live

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I will never stop trying to make Taylor swift references, Sleepovers, quarantine content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally just self indulgent nonsenseannabeth and rachel have a sleepover obviously
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	long live

In a poorly timed and rushed Iris message in the communal dorm bathrooms as Annabeth brushed her teeth, she had been informed that Rachel’s parents were out of town for the weekend, Annabeth was to come sleepover, and Percy was not invited.

Still miffed and praying the Mist had made her mortal floormates around her think she was on the phone or something, Annabeth swiped back into her dorm and pulled out her duffel.

“Percy’s?” Her roommate, Mary, turned a page in her textbook, not looking up.

“No, my friend Rachel’s.” Annabeth replied, a twinge of satisfaction at the surprise on Mary’s face. See, Annabeth wasn’t a _total_ social loser.

Mary turned back to her reading. “Have fun!”

Annabeth lay her bag out on her bed and frowned down at it. What was she supposed to bring? She hadn’t thought to ask Rachel. She looked back over the room at Mary. “Mind if I make a quick call?”

Mary shrugged.

The monster attacks had gone down a good amount since the war and the monsters that were around tended to leave Annabeth and Percy alone for the most part since Tartarus. So it was technically safe for her to make phone calls now, but it didn’t mean they didn’t make her heart rate speed up a little every time.

Rachel picked up on the second ring. “What’s up?”

“What am I supposed to bring?”

“What?”

“Tonight.”

“To sleepover? I dunno, normal stuff.”

Annabeth frowned. “Like what?”

“Hold on,” Annabeth could hear Rachel’s grin. “Is this your first sleepover?”

“No!”

“Quests don’t count. Neither does going to Percy’s. You’re not gonna die here and you’re not gonna get laid.”

Annabeth scoffed. “I don’t— We— not at _Sally’s_!”

“We will definitely be coming back to _this_ topic point later tonight.” Rachel laughed and Annabeth groaned internally.

“So _anyway_ …”

“Awww, baby Annabeth’s first sleepover. I’m honored.”

“Ugh, nevermind.”

“No, no, no, I’ve got popcorn and a ton of moscato, you have to come.”

“Fine. Only for the food and booze.”

“Lovely. So, right, just bring pajamas and, I don’t know, like a toothbrush or something. And just whatever helps you sleep best.”

 _Percy_ , Annabeth thought quickly but immediately shook that away. She did not _need_ him. They’d talked about trying to not be so codependent earlier in the week. This was a good thing to do, going to Rachel’s. Sort of like a thing a normal high school girl would do — going to a friend’s apartment and drinking underage and talking about boys and listening to Taylor Swift and all that other cheesy stuff. She’d seen some of it in the romcoms Silena made her watch the spring of their junior year when they’d been some of the only year rounders at Camp. Clarisse has begrudgingly come along sometimes. That was sort of like a sleepover, except she’d slept in her own bed next door and they’d all spend another good chunk of the night talking about battle plans. _Were getting those battle plans the only reason Silena had hung out with her the months before the Titan war?_ Annabeth thought for an awful second and tried to push it away just as quickly. _No. They’d been friends. And besides, it didn’t matter now anyway._

“Annabeth?” Rachel’s voice snapped her back to the present.

“Right. Okay. I’ll be there soon.” Annabeth threw a pair of sweatpants, an old camp shirt, her toothbrush, and her pillow in her duffel. “Bye, Mary!” She called, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Mary grunted in reply, not looking up from her textbook.

Still in a frenzy, Annabeth jogged down the stairs and out the door, down a few blocks to the subway. She swiped her Metrocard, and got on the platform for the 1 train uptown. Anyone who says they like the subway is lying. It’s loud and creaky and always smells like mix of rainwater and hot garbage. And it was dark and underground. She’d had enough of those kinds of places.

Annabeth narrowly avoided a puddle of… something… as she pushed her way to get onto a car. Rachel lived way up on Riverside in the Upper West Side, so by the time the train finally got to her stop, Annabeth had had a great time of keeping a hand hovering over her knife, eyes darting between an old lady who’s eyes might be yellow and could very well be a monster, and a middle aged creep in a trench coat. She jumped off the platform, squeezing past nannies with screaming spoiled toddlers, and took the steps two at a time to get above ground. 

She swore the air up here where the rich people lived was cleaner. Between the Riverside and Central Parks, there were more trees in this neighborhood than were in everything below 57th. Annabeth hadn’t been to Rachel’s, but she’d texted her an address. The building Annabeth ended up in front of was, well, what she’d expect. A massive white brownstone with beautiful molding and a study French door, windowsill plants lining the sweeping bay windows. Very aware of the stain on her t-shirt and then hole in the sole of her Converse, Annabeth went up the stairs to the front door, awkwardly knocking. 

It was swung open almost instantly and Rachel all but dragged Annabeth inside, taking the stairs two at a time.

“This is all your _house_?” Annabeth gaped, following Rachel tentatively past two landings that could fit four Athena cabins each. 

“Here, top floor’s mine.” Rachel announced when they reached the fourth floor. 

“Remind me why you pick a cave in the woods over this place?” Annabeth dropped her duffel on the floor.

Rachel made a face. “Not all it’s cracked up to be.”

Annabeth made a “hmm”, still taking everything in. 

“So,” Rachel pounced on the bed, pulling a shopping bag into her lap. “I got Twizzlers, Sour Patch, wine, and there’s a tub of cookie dough ice cream downstairs. Missing anything?”

“Sounds good.”

Rachel opened a bag of candy and they chatted a little about classes and exams and some boring camp drama. 

“So,” Rachel flopped down, hanging upside down off the bed. “Is this really your first platonic sleepover?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I mean I guess.”

“So much pressure!” Rachel dramatically sighed. “I have to make sure it’s good for you.”

“Shut up,”

“The first time is always so beautiful.”

“How would you know?” Annabeth teased, throwing a Sour Patch Kid at Rachel. 

“Touché, touché.” Rachel grinned and sat back up. “Which brings us to the topic…”

“Oh no.”

“Oh _yes_.”

Annabeth flopped down next to Rachel.

“Annaaaabeettthhhh,”

“You already know too much.”

“That’s true. Even without my psychic powers.”

“You’re not a psychic, you’re an oracle.”

“And how would _you_ know the difference?” Rachel stiffened her spine, mocking Annabeth.

“Oh, shut up, Dare,” Annabeth kicked her off the bed. 

__

“Okay, so would you rather know the date of your death or the cause of your death?”

“I can tell you now that the cause of my death is probably going to be in a monster fight.”

“Annabeth, that is no fun and does not count.”

Annabeth huffed. “Fine. Date I guess. Then I can plan for it. Would you rather….be four years old for the rest of your life or ninety years old for the rest of your life?”

“Well I have the soul of a dead prophet inside of me so old I guess.”

“We are a fun bunch, aren’t we?”

“Oh, for sure,” Rachel laughed. “Okay, would _you_ rather–”

She was cut off by a swirling cloud of fog appeared by Annabeth and Percy came into view. 

“Hello?”

“Hey!” Annabeth straightened up, grinning.

“Percy Jackson!” Rachel cried, sliding next to Annabeth.

Percy’s Iris Message showed him sitting at the end of his bed, a bemused expression on his face. “What’s going on here?”

“I’m taking your girlfriend’s slumber party virginity.”

“Oh. Well, congratulations to both of you.”

“Annabeth, who’s better me or Per–”

“What’s up, Percy?” Annabeth asked, smaking Rachel’s arm. 

“Oh, nothing.” Percy shrugged. “Just checking in. Sorry to interrupt.”

“No, no, it’s okay!”

“You can come too if you want,” Rachel offered.

“No, it’s okay, really.” Percy grinned. “This is good for you girls to do.”

“Ew, bye Dad,” Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“Love you,” Percy blew a sarcastic kiss to Rachel, before turning to Annabeth and much more sincerely said he loved her.

“Love you too,” Annabeth grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight. And still, if you need anything…”

“You too. But we’ll be fine.”

“Totally fine.” Percy agreed. “’Night.” 

Rachel waited a minute after the connection broke, watching the stupid smile on Annabeth’s face before saying “Remember when you two couldn’t be in the same room without trying to kill each other?”

Annabeth laughed. “Oh, yeah,”

“I thought you were going to kill me sometimes.”

“Honestly? Me too.”

Rachel laughed, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her. “Love you, lady.”

“Love you too, mortal girl.”

“Oracle.” Rachel corrected. “And now,” She announced, getting to her feet. “We danced to every song Taylor Swift has written.”

Rachel pranced over to her bright blue radio and “You Belong With Me” blared through the room. Annabeth didn’t know all the words but Rachel did. Using plastic hairbrushes as microphones and jumping on Rachel’s bed, for the first time in a while, Annabeth was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends on Tumblr! @teasockschocolate


End file.
